Un día cotidiano de Deidara
by Valeria15
Summary: —Ya es hora.— Pronunció la ronca voz del recién llegado, el rubio no dijo nada y se dedicó a seguir caminando a un lado de su maestro, otra aburrida misión comenzaba y aquel querría terminarla antes de que la lluvia se largara, a él le daba lo mismo.


Debo aclarar que si; si es tan aburrido como suena, así que si quieren; podrían reconsiderar el echo de leer este Drabble y pasarse por algo más interesante. Ademas lo escribí hace tiempo, como un mes (XD) para un concurso, el cual gané (wuuu x3) y no es para nada interesante. :B

**NOTA**: Para los que están esperando la conti de mi fic, debo decir que la subiré esta semana, ¡Lo juro por jashin-sama! Es que.., se me esta haciendo larga ewe

**ADV. No me hago cargo del aburrimiento y la sensación de haber perdido para siempre quince minutos de tu vida después de leer esto.**

¡Si los personajes son mios! (?) Are you fuckin kidding me? Saben que son del otro idiota, quiero decir; Kishi, Kishimoto, el cual mato al protagonista de este fic, dos veces nwn (Maldito hijo de la..!)

**El fic :3**

* * *

Un día cotidiano de Deidara

Sus celestinos ojos se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo una y otra vez, sin querer despertar de aquella soñolienta sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Las grises nubes comenzaban a amenazar ese día soleado, pronto lloverá, pensó mientras se ponía de pie; estirándose, sus dedos tronaron al igual que su cuello, sintió como una fría brisa le revolvía sus dorados cabellos, inspiro profundamente; disfrutando ese momento, se sentía tan libre. La escasa sombra de aquel árbol donde había estado esperando todo este tiempo se había extendido y ahora parecía abarcar todo el lugar, dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones con sus parpados completamente cerrados, había llegado.

Unos arbustos se removieron para dejar a la vista aquella horripilante marioneta que se había frenado a mirarle en seco, aquellos penetrantes ojos negros se hundían en lo celeste de los suyos —o por lo menos en el visible—.

—Ya es hora.— Pronunció la ronca voz del recién llegado, el rubio no dijo nada y se dedicó a seguir caminando a un lado de su maestro, otra aburrida misión comenzaba y aquel querría terminarla antes de que la lluvia se largara, a él le daba lo mismo.

El olor a tierra húmeda se había echo presente en todo el camino, esta cedía ante sus pisadas, el continuo sentir de cómo las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban en su sombrero se había echo tan natural como el tic-taqueo de un reloj, aquel pequeño trabajo que les había encargado Pain había demorado más de lo planeado y ahora se encontraba cansado, su vista se giró a su compañero, que caminaba o se arrastraba —no estaba muy seguro de cual de las dos cosas hacia este para avanzar— sobre la tierra humedecida que amenazaba con convertirse en barro gracias al diluvio que se había largado esa tarde, aquel no presentaba ningún indicio que delatara cansancio y mucho menos interés alguno al rubio y si él lo estaba o no, finalmente llegaron a donde dormirían esa noche; una pequeña aldea que ignoraba por completo la existencia de su temida organización, la tranquilidad reinaba en aquellas calles casi desiertas, pocas de las personas que caminaban por ahí se volteaban a echarles una segunda mirada a aquellos dos ninjas que se vestían de esa forma tan peculiar, por un momento el rubio dudo si era buena idea pasearse con aquellas capas por la ciudad como si nada, pero termino por decidir que no importaba.

Su capa, gorro, sandalias y demás componentes fueron arrojados a una esquina de la habitación, su mirada se movió hasta la puerta del baño, podría bañarse, cambiarse y dormir.., ¿Comer? No, hoy no se le antojaba. Volvió su vista hasta su cama; aquel misero futon extendido en el piso con una achatada almohada, la verdad era que sentía que la lluvia había limpiado lo suficiente su libre alma como para bañarse, se despojo de ambas camisetas, la de tela y la de red.

Un quedo suspiro se dejo escapar de sus resecos labios al terminar de acostarse y arroparse en sus cobijas, retiró la mirilla telescópica que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo, y dejo caer su cabeza de una manera algo brusca en la almohada, otro día había terminado.


End file.
